Successfully using traps to capture wild animals requires a combination of proper equipment as well as intuition as to where to set the trap. Many aspects of a trap's design have an impact on its ability to be transported to the desired location, being triggered at the appropriate moments, and the durability of the trap to be used repeatedly. Among these aspects are the material the trap is constructed out of and the nature of the trigger employed. Also important, and frequently overlooked, is the mechanism used to collapse and expand the trap, as well as the mechanism used to set the trap.
While collapsible traps are not new, many of the existing traps today are cumbersome to set up and take down, and are often too flimsy to be used more than a handful of times. Further, many of the collapsible traps require some assembly in the field, or require the use of tools to setup. The use of tools is not desirable because it opens up the possibility that a user will trek out into the field to set some traps and arrive at their destination only to find that they forgot the tools needed to set up the trap.
Many traps employ a trigger that must be stepped on by an animal to spring the trap. These types of triggers have a number of drawbacks as animals that do not weigh enough will step on the trigger without setting it off, and those traps are limited to use with land. A trap with a trigger that needs to be pushed instead of stepped on would allow a user to set the trap in a body of water, for example.
Moreover, many traps used today have doors that open away from the interior of the trap. This is not ideal as objects outside of the trap can interfere with the springing of said trap. Additionally, doors that open outwards require an additional component; a door locking device, which is not needed on traps that have doors that open inwardly. Accordingly, there is a need for a trap that can be easily collapsed and set up without the use of tools, that is sturdy, easily portable, has doors that open inwardly, and that has a trigger that is not engaged by being stepped on.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.